My Mystery
by MiscellaneousSoup
Summary: J.D. has to stop slacking on the job. Maybe helping with the new patient can help with getting on Dr. Cox's not-as-bad side. Meanwhile, Stephanie Brown needs to find out why she's in a hospital with hardly any memories of a mysterious accident. Rated T because this takes place in a hospital and I want to play it safe.


**A/N: Hi, loyal readers. I'm going to go on a bit of a hiatus after I post this chapter. I'm currently suffering through "lack of story confidence-itis", which is why the Joker and Harley has been delayed, with neither hide nor hair of the second season, let alone the filler chapter. I'm working on it, just slowly. I've been stretching myself too thin with multiple series. Luckily, ****No Fourth Wall**** has ended and ****Gravity Falls: The Soap Opera**** only updates when I get a new idea. Enough with the explanations, here's my thoughts on this tale. I had the idea a while ago, but I didn't know how to write it. Today, new portions sprung up in my brain. Additionally, I checked and no one on has done this, surprisingly. There's a first time for everything, so let's get into it! Read and review, if you please! I don't own anything.**

Scrubs: My Mystery

Chapter One: "My Beginning"

**POV: J.D.**

_It was huge, with the face of a dying old man. Minute green streams of pus slowly trickled down the sides. The object seemed to pulse, like a disfigured heart or a slightly squashed spider. The face twitched and moaned. The beady eyes opened, revealing pupils clogged with crud. It sneezed and grinned evilly, rasping, "Well, kid? Ain't you gonna get rid of me? You'd better do it...OR DIE!" The eyes glowed red as the thing's mouth opened and-_

"Athena!" Dr. Cox grabbed the knife from my hand, snapping me out of my fantasy. Shoving me away, he bowed to Mrs. Thompson, who was staring at her wart with a grimace. "I'm so very sorry. This one is a little slow. I'll just remove the growth- Ah! There!" Deftly, he removed the wart with a quick swipe of the knife. Growling, he told a passing doctor to take care of the rest and dragged me into a supply closet.

"Dr. Cox, please don't call me names in front of the patients. It's J.D." I pleaded.

Dr. Cox took some deep breaths. It looked like he was miming strangulation, but I couldn't be sure. "Look, Jenna, you need to pay more attention to your work. This is the third lapse today. First it was that coma patient with a soiled bedpan, then the guy with a splinter, now Mrs. Thompson! What were you thinking about? Knitting? Those stupid appletinis?"

I tried to look as apologetic as possible. "Well, it was a pretty disgusting wart."

Dr. Cox was unimpressed. "'A pretty disgusting wart?' That's it? You're training to be a doctor. Get over it, Georgia! The little things are gross. Too bad! What are you going to do if you have someone with a bullet lodged in their stomach? A fungus or rash? Another porcupine spike lodged up some yahoo's-"

Fortunately, his pager sounded, giving me a chance to flee! As I slowly inched toward the door, he grabbed me and yanked me back. "No, you don't! Listen, kid, you get one more chance for the day. We've just gotten a new case and it's urgent. One more mistake and you're on dirty diaper duty for the rest of the week!"

He shoved open the door and dragged me outside. The Janitor, who was eating a sandwich nearby, smirked at me, flipping open the trashcan to reveal at least two pounds of dirty diapers. He winked and mouthed "There's more where that came from."

Great. Now I had to deal with an angry Cox and a hoarding Janitor. How long did he have those, anyway? Dr. Cox led me over to a bustling room. Turk stood by the door.

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. "Great, the second half of the Idiot Twins." He turned to a technician. "Okay, Billy. What's going on?"

Billy nodded and finished turning on the brain monitor. "We don't know her name. She seems to be approximately twenty, one hundred and ten pounds, five feet and five inches, blond hair. She was found in some rubble with several bleeding wounds. More testing needs to be done, but she may have a concussion. Limited brain activity, so far. Strangely enough, she doesn't have any form of identification. I'm going to check with the person who found her for more information on that front." He exited the room.

Dr. Cox nodded. "Turk patched up some of the wounds?" Turk nodded, giving him a thumbs up. "Good job."

He wheeled around to me. "Okay. I need you to watch Ms. Doe and check for a skull fracture. If there is a skull fracture, page me immediately. If there's any sign of motion, page me immediately. If it looks like the injuries were worse than we thought, page me immediately." Dr. Cox and Turk left the room, leaving me alone with the patient.

As I checked the patient, I accidentally brushed her elbow. There was a large whooshing sound and things seemed to briefly travel in slow motion…

**POV: Stephanie Brown**

_I could smell chemicals, there was some kind of object...A bomb, maybe? I was holding it, but something was wrong. Things felt...odd. Slightly hazy, maybe. I looked down and saw a large puddle of blood on the ground. Who got hurt? With a start, I realized that it was me. Something bumped into me and the object went flying. The sky darkened or maybe I was just blacking out._

_I thought I heard someone, maybe Robin, calling my name. Wait a minute, why wasn't I wearing my costume?_

I slowly opened my eyes, but closed them almost instantly. I had a raging headache. There was some guy in hospital gear with goofy-looking hair staring at me. Where was I? I tried to open my mouth and ask him where I was, but it only came out as a garbled moan. He pulled out a pager and frantically began pressing the button. I stopped my next feeble attempt to talk. Why couldn't I remember anything that happened after the accident?

_To be continued…_

**Next Time: **Will J.D. do something to earn Dr. Cox's respect? Will Stephanie remember the whole accident? Will the Janitor shove his mysteriously-gotten bucket of dirty diapers in the maternity ward, causing more work? Find out when I next update this story.


End file.
